A New Begining
by cktoo
Summary: What if the story was different.  What if Chloe King knew what she was and had no family when she moved to San Francisco.  My own personal take on the story line of the Nine Lives of Chloe King.  Please read and review becuz I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Fanfiction Community, I'm new to the website and when I started reading I became addicted and decided to start myself. As an author I promise to try to update every day and make every chapter of the stories a reasonable length. I hope you all enjoy my first story every. =D**

**Chloe's POV:**

How did I end up here, running for my life and away from some deranged psycho killer with yet another weapon. I'm sorry, that's not the best way to introduce myself but anyway my name is Chloe King and I'm from an ancient race called the Mai. I just moved from New York to San Francisco a few days ago and somehow word got out that the infamous Uniter moved away. Sadly, the order's sole purpose in life is to rid the earth of me and my races existence and decided to follow me out here so now we full circle back to this wonderful event. Sarcasm seriously implied.

I'm currently on top of some random apartment building while fighting the killer when I lose my balance and stumble backward. Unfortunately, the killer decides this is his opportunity to strike and thrusts the knife into my abdomen. As if one stab wound were enough, he chooses to stab me 5 times. The pain was unimaginable and I heard a piercing scream light up the night only to realize that that scream was released from my mouth. I guess when they say 9 lives to endure they really mean it. I had only died once before and that was because I was pushed off of the empire state building which was needless to say one of the most scary things I had ever done…..or was forced to do.

I could no longer see the man who stabbed me but that doesn't mean he was hiding in the shadows waiting for me to come back to life only to kill me again. As I began to slip into unconsciousness I was brought back buy the feeling of 2 arms wrapped around me carrying me away but didn't have the strength to fight. I could only hope that these were the arms of my savior as I slipped into the grasp of death.

**Jasmine's POV:**

I was at home with only my mom, the pride leader of San Francisco, because my cocky bastard of a cousin was at an away basketball game. Out of the blue, I hear and blood curdling scream, thanks to my Mai super hearing. I immediately bolt to the roof to find a horrifying scene. On the ground lay a girl, 16 at the most, with 5 large knife wound on her stomach. She seemed to be dead but somehow I knew she was still alive enough to save her life. Without a second thought I picked her up and saw her eyes shoot open. The fear and pain in her eyes was enough to stop a bus and almost made me feel the way she did. I carried her into the apartment and hollered for my mom. She came rushing out without a second to lose.

"Jasmine, why did you scream for me so urgently, she is just an ordinary human there is not much we came do. She's on the verge of death." With those words, I let the tears flow free and felt my face soaked in seconds.

"MOM, PLEASE HELP HER," I sobbed, "I KNOW SHE WILL SURVIVE, PLEASE HELP HER!"

"I'll do what I can dear but I can't promise anything." She quickly went to gather her supplies and began to work on the girl. When my mom was done I heard the girl's heartbeat strong and steady even though she was still unconscious. I thanked my mom and carried the girl off to bed and went off to bed myself. That night I slept with relief knowing I saved an innocent girl's life. I'm like a super hero. Tomorrow, I'll spend the day brainstorming super hero names. It might be corny but it's better than listening to my cocky cousin and his Neanderthal theories about his basketball game from the day before. And with that last thought I let much needed sleep over take my body peacefully.

**Chloe's POV:**

I awoke from my unconscious state with a gasp and took a second to register were I was. The bedroom was amazing. It was a pretty shade of lavender with pale green designs all over the walls. The bed was huge and was covered in and similar green colored quilt. It was complete with a glass desk and computer chair, television, dresser, and a double door closet. It was my dream room and seemed as if it were made for me. I look over at the alarm clock on the nightstand to see it was almost 2 am. Surprisingly, I wasn't scared at all but had an odd sense of protection surrounding me. I decided to go back to sleep and when I awoke in the morning, I would question my savior and learn more about who they were.

**Valentina's POV:**

I can't believe I just saved the, or should I say a, life of the Uniter. I wonder how long it will take for my daughter to discover that the girl who's life she just insisted on saving was the savior of our race. I also wonder how long it will take for my nephew to realize that she is in fact his one and only soul mate. Those were my final thoughts before I was lulled into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**Thank you for reading my first edition and I hope you enjoyed it. This was only the prologue and was just an introduction to my story which is my take on the story line of Chloe King. Because the show was canceled I figured and whole new start with different characters and a different outcome would suit the audience and wouldn't leave us on cliffhangers. So treat each chapter as a whole episode and please feel free to review and favorite. I will not however ask for a certain amount of reviews to update but they are greatly appreciated. Happy Reading! =D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what's up my **_**fan**_**tastic fans…..I know, I know super corny but anyway expect this chapter to very "chalek" oriented. I'm a super big fan of "chalek" and was very disappointed with the shows lack of fluffiness between the two characters. Anyway, I won't delay you any longer, enjoy and please review! =D**

**Chloe's POV: **

This morning, I awoke from the most comfortable I have ever had. Not only was I in a gorgeous room and super comfy bed, the aroma of Belgian waffles filled my sense and slowly pulled me out of bed. It was a Saturday morning, and in my opinion those are the mornings where people should wake up slowly and peacefully. Upon entering I found my savior and her mother eating breakfast and immediately went to join them. It would be nice to finally know their names and thank them properly for saving one of my lives.

"Good morning Chloe, I'm Valentina. It's a pleasure to finally meet the untier. We've been waiting for you for a long time." said the older woman. She had long, dark brown, silky hair and a similar color of brown eyes. Her skin was an olive color but was still light in comparison to the younger girl's skin. I guess that they were related due to similarities in appearance. When she mentioned the uniter, I immediately froze. How did she know my name, were she and her daughter Mai, and most importantly would she cause me any harm?

"Mom, how do you know she is the uniter? I didn't even know she was Mai." the younger girl said. She had the same dark brown hair in a pony tail and lighter colored brown eyes. She had an even darker complexion than her mother but was equally as beautiful.

"I sure that this girl is the uniter Jasmine, when I was stitching up her wounds I saw the mark of Baset on her lower abdomen carefully hidden by a bit of concealer. Very smart by the way." Now it all made sense, while cleaning my wounds the alcohol washed away the make-up I use to hide my mark.

"It is very nice to meet the both of you and I thank you very much for saving my second life. I lost the first one when I was pushed off of the empire state building, not fun by the way. But aside from that, my name is Chloe and I just moved from New York because the order was becoming too powerful and much too dangerous for the "Uniter"." I said putting air quotes around the word uniter.

"I would imagine it being so. But my main concern is whether or not you have a place to stay here in San Francisco." Valentina said. I knew what she was going to ask and really hoped that there weren't any teenage boys staying here.

"No, I don't but I'm going to look around the city for one." I said convincingly. Apparently she didn't understand what I was trying to explain.

"Nonsense, it's too dangerous for you to be by yourself and we have an extra room in the penthouse that seems to fit you quite nicely." She was right. I did really like that room. I decided it wasn't that bad an idea and would agree to stay.

"As long as it doesn't inconvenience you, than I will gladly accept your offer. Thank you both for everything you have done, now if you don't mind I think I'll go take a shower." I felt very odd seeing to very clean women in front of me and me still being dirty from sleep.

"Of course but fair warning, my nephew Alek, who also lives with us, will be arriving home from an away basketball game and if they won, he will most likely be with friends. My suggestion, shower quickly and be ready before they arrive. It will save you much aggregation."

"Thanks for the heads up." And with that walked off to my bedroom and connected bathroom to take a shower. I let the warm water wash away the sleep and left over blood from the incidents of the night before. When I got out I dried my hair and pulled into a messy bun and applied a light layer of make-up before exiting to my room. I decided that today was a lazy day and that any kind of complicated clothing would irritate my cuts so I put on a pair of basketball shorts that I found in my drawer and a tank top. Surprisingly enough, when I looked in the mirror I saw I looked pretty good for a girl who was in over sized shorts and a tank.

When I exited my bedroom, it felt so weird saying "my bedroom", I saw Jasmine and Valetina sitting on the couch waiting for me and there was a very large, dusty, old book on the coffee table. "What's the big book for." The two women looked at each other and smiled. They motioned for me to sit down and I happily obliged. It turns out they wanted to further explain Mai mating to me and I knew mostly everything but was still left with on question for the 2 women. "How do you know when you've meet your mate.

"They say that when you look into the eyes of your mate something deep inside you clicks. They say that until you look into the eyes of your mate a piece of your soul is missing. Once you look into each other's eyes those missing pieces of your souls fit together and bind you together for all eternity. It was a lot to take in but oddly enough I knew that it was true. At that moment I heard the elevator ding and about 5 boys shuffle onto the floor. Jasmine and I took this as our cue to leave.

"Aunt Val, Jazzy, I'm home and the guys are here too." I heard the most adorable British accent call out.

"That's Alek, well him and his friends. If you want to meet him later when his friends aren't here I wouldn't blame you." I weighed my options but figured meeting him now was a better option and then I could meet some kids from my new school.

"I don't mind meeting him now just give me a minute and I'll be right out." She nodded and began to walk out the door when I shouted, "Make sure to give me a good introduction!" I heard her laugh as she exited the room. It took me a minute to get up due to pain and then decided to freshen up. Coming out of the room I met Jazzy in the hallway.

"Ready to meet the self-proclaimed king of popularity." Jasmine asked. I laughed and just nodded my head in response. She pulled my arm but I stopped short and groaned in pain. "Sorry, I forgot you were hurt. Please don't be mad." I shook my head and giggled at her anxiousness. She just rolled her eyes and continued to guide me down the hall and gave me an introduction."Hey guys I want you to meet a friend of mine. She just moved into town and is going to start at our school soon. She is truly something special." She said this part giving Alek a wink in which he nodded as a response. "This is Chloe King."

When I stepped into the living room I was greeted by 5 pairs of eyes. All except one pair stood out to me. These eyes belonged to a blond boy with a chiseled face and a tan skin tone, much lighter in comparison to Jasmine's and the most amazing chocolate brown eyes. Not only was he handsome but he was in good shape. His 6-pack was visible through his v-neck tee-shirt, was very lean and muscular. I immediately froze when my eyes met his and noticed that he did the same. I was lost in those gorgeous eyes and acknowledged nothing else that was occurring around me. I suddenly felt something click and was filled with a joy that no other joy could relate to. I had found my soul mate and I just met him but I felt like I already knew everything about him.

I was snapped out of my trance by Jasmine calling my name and went to sit down." Hey Chelsea, why don't you come sit next to me so we can get to know each other better, I've got a felling you'll like what you see." I swear I heard a growl come from the blond boy. I wonder which one was Alek.

"First of all, my name is Chloe, second of all, you're a pig, and lastly I've got my eye on someone else. Someone who is much more civilized than you are." With that I saw the blond boy smirk and look over in my direction. He got up and made his way over to my with his hand out stretched.

"Hi, my name is Alek. I'm guessing Jazzy filled you in on everything you should know about me." So this was Alek. He was hot, British and Mai. A triple threat and one that just so happen to be my soul mate. "It's very nice to meet you Chloe." It was official. I had just fallen in love with a boy in under a minute. A new all time record except this time, I wasn't falling out. He sent me a wink and I felt my face heat up with a blush. Soon after, the other boys went home and left me with my new friends. We ordered dinner and ate while talking about random topics.

"*yawn* Well I'm off to bed. Behave you 2 I saw what happened earlier and Valentina won't be so happy when she learns about this." And with that Jasmine left me and Alek alone in the living room. This was my opportunity to learn more about my new found soul mate.

"Did you feel that to? What happened earlier? We ummm…." I knew that this was awkward for the both of us so I finished for him.

"We mated." He turned to look at me and I finished, "I know it sounds stupid but the minute I looked at you something just,"

"Clicked." We both said at the same time. I blushed and looked away but his fingers went to my chin and pulled my face back to his. We looked deep into each other's eyes and I was brought out of my trance. "I hope you don't mind but I would really like to kiss you right now. But I would like your permission first." I was shock at how fast this was moving but I knew all Mai relationships were like this.

I nodded my head and slowly the distance between us was closed. Our lips only brushed at first but in the blink of an eye he pressed his lips, firmly but gently against mine. I know some people say that when kissing someone you love you see sparks for me that was not the case. I saw lightning.

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Be prepared for MAJOR chalek fluff in all the chapters to come. Please review and you'll get to the next chapter sooner. Happy Reading! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys, sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had a nasty cold over the past few days and didn't have enough energy to write but it gave me a lot of time to come up with a few ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review at the end. Also feel free to leave some ideas about the story to help me out. Thanks and enjoy! =D**

**Alek's POV:**

When she said the word "clicked" at the same time as me I knew she felt it to. I felt that missing piece of me finally filled with a little piece of her. I never truly believed in the whole "Mai-mating" thing until now. Her blue orbs were one of the most amazing sights and I found myself lost in them from the start. From her perfect eyes to her plump, pink lips all the way to her blond, curly hair that I found myself wishing I could tangle my fingers in. Most girls to me were hot and those were the girls I flirted with. None of them meant anything, they were just hot. Chloe may have been just as good looking, probably better, but to me she wasn't hot. She was beautiful.

I had to ask her if I could kiss her and to my surprise, she nodded in response. I slowly leant down so she could back away if she wanted but she leant in too. I brushed her lips with my own and felt myself wanting, needing more. I then pressed my own lips to hers and felt her respond immediately. The ways our lips moved together was like we were created for one another. I never wanted to pull away but oxygen demanded that I did just that. When I pulled away, I saw her smiling up at me and decided to place a simple, gentle kiss on her lips before we part ways.

"Goodnight Alek." I saw her eyes light up a twinkle with desire and love. It made me light up in flames to know that those feelings were for me.

"Goodnight Love." In that moment, I finally admitted to myself that I was forever and eternally in love with Chloe Petrov….I mean King.

**Chloe's POV:**

_I was running threw a field, scared for not only my life but for someone else's. I turned around to see the creep from the other night, the one who stabbed me multiple times, running at me with yet another weapon. I kept running until I could faintly see a clearing in the field. I had almost reached the clearing when I heard someone call my name. I looked over to the side and saw my one true love, Alek. _

_ "Chloe, RUN!" He shouted at me but now the attacker was headed straight for MY Alek. I ran toward him in an attempt to save him when I saw the man pull out a gun. I pushed myself to run faster and made it there just before the man pulled the trigger. I jumped in front of Alek and heard him yell my name. Then he ran forward and killed our attacker with one swipe of his claws and then ran back to me. _

_ "Chloe, please don't die. I can't live without you. Please Chloe stay alive, for me. For us, please don't die, don't leave me here." He said all this while crying and I then remembered he didn't know I was the Uniter._

_ "Alek, I'll be back, this was just one of my nine lives. I did this to save you. Just close your eyes and count to 10 and I'll be right here good as new. I promise. I would NEVER leave you. I love you too much._

_ "You're the Uniter why didn't you….wait you love me?" He looked so sad and so confused so I thought that I would clarify. I leaned up and kissed him, gently but still full of love and comfort._

_ "Yes Alek, I love you. And when I come back I will still love you even If I've only known you for a short amount of time. I will ALWAYS love you." I could faintly see a light but I was fine with dying for two reasons. 1. I was safe in Alek's arms and 2. I died saving the man I love._

_ "I love you Chloe." He had tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. I reached my hand up to his face and wiped away his tears. The minute my hand touched his face his hand reached up to hold my hand while his cheek nuzzled into my hand. I let out a small laugh and with that I slowly let my eyes close and said._

_ "I'll see you soon." Those were my last words before darkness swallowed me. I was about to come back when I felt soft lips pressed against my own and somehow knew whose lips they were. I responded immediately by kissing him back and I felt him smile against my lips which I also did after him._

"Alek, what are you doing, it's," I looked over at the clock and then back to him, "4 in the morning. Couldn't this have waited until the morning? Not that I mind but still." I saw him smirk as he hovered above me, both his arms on either side of my head.

"Someone likes kissing me, but why didn't you tell me you were the Uniter?" I froze. How did he know that unless we shared the same dream? "I had a dream where you jumped in front of a bullet to save me and then told me you were the Uniter." Oh My God, did me and Alek just share a dream?

"I thought you knew when Jasmine gave you a wink this afternoon when introducing me." I left out the part about the dream.

"No, I mean I knew that you were Mai but that's it. I can't believe it. Does Aunt Val know?" I nodded my head in response remembering the other night.

"What else happened in the dream?" When I asked Alek that question, I saw him blush and then KNEW we had just shared a dream. "Did I say that I loved you?" It was then Alek's turn to freeze and a smile lit up my face confusing Alek. "And you said it back."

"You don't think," I knew what was running through his brain at this point.

"I do. I think you and I just shared a dream. How cool was that? But I still have a question for you, if you don't mind?"

"Ok," he made himself comfortable,"shoot."

"Did you mean it?" I had to know if that now I knew how he felt, would he take it back.

"I would never, not in a million years, take back what I said to you Chloe." And with that he kissed me full on the lips yet it was slow and full of love.

"I love you too." With that, Alek stood up and picked me up, bridal style, too and began to carry us to his room.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question." He said and I had a feeling where this was going. He opened the door to his room and laid us both on his bed before lying on his side to face me. This was the first time I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, just black Calvin Kline boxers. He had an amazing body, a well defined 6-pack followed by a visible V-cut that made any girl drool. "Like what you see." I looked up to see Alek smirking and quickly turned to blush

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"How did you meet my cousin?" He said this seriously with just a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Do you remember the man that tried to kill us in our dream?" it felt so weird saying "our dream". He nodded in response. "He was chasing me the other night and we ended up on top of this apartment building. I lost my balance and fell backward. The man jumped on me and stabbed me 5 times in the stomach. Jasmine heard me scream and came up just in time for her and Valentina to save me." I then lifted up my shirt and showed Alek my 5 scars. They still hurt but not as much when Alek touched them. I guess it's a Mai-mating thing.

He gently traced each of the scars before locating my mark and tracing that too. I shivered when he traced my mark and felt his evil smirk burn into my eyes. He then traced the line of my basketball shorts. "I see you like wearing my clothes." I felt so stupid then and could feel my cheeks go on fire when he said that.

"These were yours. Oh, I just found them in a drawer in the room and they seemed comfy so I wore them."

"It's no problem. They look better on you anyway. But I have on piece of advice for you. Never stand in between me and a weapon, EVER."

"What do you mean? You have one life I have 8. That's 7 more than you. I'm not just going to let you die when I have lives to spare."

"I thought you said you had nine. And your lives are more important than my entire existence. You will do as I say and not stand in between a weapon and myself. Do you understand?"

"When I lived in New York I was pushed off of the Empire State Building. And you don't have a say in what I do with my lives." I was now getting annoyed with him. "And although my lives may be more important than your one life when it comes to you, to me your one life is more important than all of mine. I'd risk them all if it meant saving you and anyone else that is important to me!"

"Chloe, I love you and I won't lose you EVER!" he paused realizing what he just said but he wasn't taking it back. "I lost you in that dream and it horrified me. It left me feeling empty and sad and alone and I won't go through it again. Your mine Chloe King and I'll will always protect you, even if it means me dying. I can't ever lose you."

"You love me?" I said mimicking what he said in our dream. I saw him smile remembering it too.

"I Love You." I honestly felt like crying tears of joy because of what he just said.

"And I Love Y…..OWWWWWWWWW!" I was now screaming and I could see a scared Alek looking at me with worry in his beautiful eyes. Jasmine and Valentina came rushing in and saw the blood.

"Alek get her to my office quickly, she was stabbed with a cursed knife and we need to help her fast!" That was all Alek needed to hear before he picked me up and rushed me into Valentina's office.

"Please stay with me Chloe." I heard him say before I was placed on a cold metal table. "Please I can't lose you again. I Love You too much, please stay alive for me. CHLOE!" That was all I heard before I was pulled into darkness.

**I'm sorry to leave you on a cliffy but if you want to know what happens to Chloe and Alek next review. It's as simple as that. And keep in mind the less reviews I get the more I want to kill off a beloved character. So save someone's life, and REVIEW. Happy Reading! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, were you mad at me for the cliffy of the last chapter? I have a feeling some of you were but now I'll make you happy and continue with the story. Will Chloe live or die once again and cause pain for all those around her. Read and find out! !**

**Chloe's POV:**

This darkness wasn't like the one I experienced when dying. It was more the sleep type feeling and I felt an unknown source pulling me towards them. I had no clue who it was or why they wanted me but somehow I knew that this person was safe and would not harm me. I slowly let myself drift towards them and wound up in front of my parents…..my real parents. I wanted so badly to speak to them but it only came out as chocked sobs from all the tears.

"Sweetheart, it's so good to see you again. I'm so proud of you and I know you will achieve great things." My mom looked just like me. She had wavy blond hair and light skin that resembled mine but her eyes were a deep green. She was just as I imagined her.

"We never wanted you to live like this Darling but we had no choice. In the raid that year I and your mother lead the attack. They outnumbered us but we still had faith. Sadly, the order captured your mother and me and tortured us. They knew our daughter was the Uniter but we wouldn't give you to them and so they killed us." This was said by my father. He was a strong looking man and had my eyes. He looked so protective so proud and yet he was destroyed by such hateful human beings.

"We died protecting you and if granted another chance would do it all over again. Sweetheart, you won't die from this poisoned knife because Valentina and Alek are saving you." The second I heard Alek's name I swelled with joy and knew I was being protected. "I knew from the minute he was born. You two were always meant to be prophecies or not. When you two were little you were always together. Playing, laughing, and enjoying life. You two even looked at each other with gazes filled with love. Your Father….."

"I used to imagine that when you were a teen you would be the most gag-worthy Mai couple ever." I laughed at this comment enjoying my time with my parents. "I never thought I would see the day when you 2 found each other again and would re-connect. And you did it so quickly I thought I would have to interfere for a second there. We don't have much more time, but know that we love you more than life itself. And know that no matter where you are or what you're doing know that we will always be right there with you." They both hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. I felt so safe in their arms but I felt I begin to fade.

"We love you Chloe." That was the last thing I heard before I sucked back into a short span of nothingness.

**Alek's POV:**

It had been the most excruciating 25 minutes of my life. I was still waiting for the love of my life to come back to life. Then again she was never really dead. Valentina said we got to her just in time, any later she would have died right there on my bed. And she died while telling me how she felt about me. Although, I think she made that fairly clear in OUR dream. I just want my Chloe back in my arms, holding her close and letting her heartbeat lull me to sleep. I just couldn't believe that in the short 24 hours we've known each other I've fallen in love with the most amazing girl. It was moving fast, almost too fast. Although Aunt Val once said that all Mai relationships move fast I wonder if she meant this fast. I wasn't going to let it bug me. Chloe was….well she was…..actually Chloe was difficult to explain. Chloe was too good for words. She was one of the only things that made me happy in life. Now Chloe _was_ my life and without her, I had no reason for existence.

With that last thought, the one heartbeat I've been longing to hear filled my ears and I made a mad dash for Valentina's office. There, lying on the examination table was the one person who belonged to me and me alone. She leaped of the table and threw herself into my arms in which I gladly squeezed her to my body. I needed to feel her, touch her, hold her and never let go. I would never let go of her again. Even if it meant me dying, I would die for Chloe. I would do a_nything_ for Chloe.

**Chloe's POV:**

There wasn't a better feeling in the world than feeling Alek's warm embrace envelop me into a cocoon. I just let all the feeling I had bottled up pour out and soak Alek's shirt and I could've sworn I felt a few silent tears of his own wet mine too. I never wanted this moment to end yet I really wanted to go to sleep and charge up for tomorrow and what challenges it may (or may not hopefully,) bring. "Alek…"

"Yes, love." I could get used to being called that. It just sounded so British.

"I really think that we should go to sleep. But can I sleep in your room tonight? This whole almost dying again thing really has me shaken up."

"Of course you can, right this way." He was adorable. We climbed into his bed and felt his warm, strong arms wrap around me. I never wanted to leave his arms and I intended not to. With that thought I feel to sleep and dreamt of a certain blond, British Mai.\

**The Next Morning: Chloe's POV:**

I awoke from the best sleep I had ever had. The feeling of two muscular arms wrapped around me made me smile. I rolled over to face the sleeping boy who was next to me and felt his arms tighten around me. I smiled at his protectiveness over me.

I took in how relaxed he looked. I've never seen him so at peace. Most of the time his was smirking or cracking jokes and other times his was in his serious Mai mode. I liked this side of Alek. Even if he was sleeping, I liked seeing him so relaxed. I leant up slowly and placed a kiss to his lips. I felt him smile under my lips and I smiled too. I finally thought that no one would interrupt us when his down opened and in walked Jasmine.

"Guys stop kissing I mean you just woke up. Really?" Me and Alek just laughed and heard Jasmine give off a frustrated huff. "Come on get up you 2 we have school."

"Ugggggg, I forgot about school. Okay Jasmine I'll go get ready."

"Thank you Chloe, now I know who the responsible one is." With that she left to go get ready for school herself. I went to get up but Alek pulled me and him under the covers to hide. "Alek what are you…." I was silenced by a kiss.

"If we're really quiet then she won't even know that we're still here." I couldn't help but giggle at his silliness. He kissed me again when I pulled away and ran from his bed laughing. "Hey, what was that?" I was laughing so hard, I was crying. "That's it your on." He began to run after me and that caused me to run faster and laugh harder. I saw my room door come into view and made it there just in time to close the door before he could catch me. "Chloe open the door or I'll knock it down."

"You wouldn't." He didn't want pay back that badly, did he?

"Try me. You have to the count of 3. 1," He was bluffing, "2," He wouldn't do it, "3, ATTACK!" And with that, my door flew open and in comes the one person I thought would never ever do that. He grabbed me and threw me on the bed before tickling me to death.

"Stop…..please stop…I…..can't…..take it." I said breathlessly while laughing.

"Say you're sorry." He wasn't serious. What was I sorry for? "Say you're sorry for running away from my and your stakeout in my bed." Really, what was he 4? It was kind of weird though how he answered my question for me.

"I, we….have to get ready…for school." He wasn't stopping anytime soon so I used the one thing he couldn't resist against him. I grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips. I almost got lost in the kiss for a second when my head went fuzzy but I regained consciousness when he went to pick me up. "If we don't go to school then you don't get to show me off to all your meat head jocko buddies." I saw his battle play out on his face. I knew I had won.

"Ok but hurry up I want to show you around school and not have you assigned some random person who you don't know." He was too cute for me to handle. I smiled, pecked him on the lips and went to get ready. After showering, brushing my teeth, and curling my hair, I went to go get dressed. I found the perfect 1st day of school outfit. A pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a maroon colored tank that wash covered in beading. I paired it with black ankle boots with a 4 inch heel and my gold multi chain necklace. I want in the bathroom and put on some natural make up. As I walked out I grabbed my black motorcycle jacket and my gold colored clutch.

Walking into the living room I saw Jasmine dressed and as pretty as ever and Alek with his mouth open and speechless. I walked over and closed his mouth for him saying,"Don't want to catch flies now do you? Ready to go Jas?" She shook her head yes before laughing at Alek and than leaving to get the car. When she left I felt to arms snake around my waist and a kiss was placed to my neck.

"How am I supposed to focus in school when your dressed like this?" I giggled as another kiss was placed to my neck.

"I could say the same for you." Now it was his turn to laugh at me and begin to lead us to the door and to the elevator. I turned to face him and intertwined our fingers. "Ready?"

He kissed me slowly and fully on the lips. "Ready." We entered the garage got in the car and headed towards school. It was going to be a fun and LONG day. I could tell already.

**I really hope you enjoyed. A recent comment said to slow down so I'll try to take it slower but I have big plans for this story and would like to get far. I'll do my best to please you. Please review and continue to follow me. Happy Reading! =D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated yet but I'm sort of depressed that no one is reading my other story "A Tale of Two Mai" so I came up with a preposition. I won't update either of my other 2 stories until "A Tale of Two Mai" has at least 10 reviews. Remember; don't judge a book by its cover…..or in this case its summary. Please make me happy and read the other story. Happy Reading! =D**

**All My Love, Cktoo! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Fanfiction fans, seems as more people are enjoying my new version of "A Tale of Two Mai" and I'm happy to say that I will be uploading a few musical one-shots that, if are liked by a majority of the community, I will continue and make a multi-chapter story. Love you all and remember to review. Happy Reading! =D**

**Chloe's POV:**

Alek sped off down the road towards our school and my first day in this new life. It felt good knowing I wouldn't be entirely new and would have some familiar faces to look for in the halls. One of them would be attached at my hip the whole day while the other was our "away from home" mother figure. Alek pulled into a spot right up front, almost as though it was reserved for him.

He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for me, offering me his hand in order to help. I stepped out of the car and he closed the door behind me with a smile as he interlocked our fingers and handed me my bag. I smiled at his kindness and noticed the whole schools eyes on him and me. Is this boy like royalty here or does everyone fear him or something? He looked at me with concern in his eyes at my lack of response to him, but I just smiled back at him to reassure him. We made our way into the school together and towards the main office in order to get my schedule.

The secretary told us to wait here while she got my class schedules. I took this as an opportunity to ask Alek about his reputation in school. "So is everyone here afraid of you or do they idolize you?" I mean, I get that every high school has their jocko stud that everyone follows around looking for inspiration but, was that person Alek.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't that dense was he? He really didn't realize all the people in this school worshiping him.

"I mean, don't you realize all the people in this school fawning over you?"

"Oh, that, well I am the captain of the basketball team." That makes sense now. "Not to mention my sexy accent and my incredible body as well." Now that's the Alek I know and love.

"And you can't forget your amazing modesty. Um Alek….." I was seriously starting to question m and Alek relationship. Was I good enough for him, with his popularity and all, maybe I would drag him down to "loserdom".

"Chloe you listen to me, I love you and no matter what happens that one simple fact will never change. Mai only fall once in their life and I have fallen head over heels for you and only you. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, understood?" This is one of the many reasons why I loved Alek. He made me feel so special and loved all the time. I reached up and planted a kiss on his soft, pink lips letting all my emotions pour into the kiss, need, love, lust, passion, but didn't let it go too far remembering that we were in school. Just as we pulled apart, the woman came back in with a stack of papers and a way too preppy smile.

"Ok Miss King, I have you schedule and your school transfer papers and if you could have a guardian sign them and return them tomorrow that would be great." This woman was going to get on my nerves fast.

"Thank you so much for your help and I will get them back to you tomorrow." I gave her a small smile and she once again gave me her enormous one as I laced hands with Alek. "Oh and what is my locker number?"

"That would be locker number….342. Ok?" Wow this woman WAS on my nerves and it was the first day of school.

"Gotcha, thank you so much once again." I and Alek departed from the office and he pulled me towards my locker. I was absolutely surprised when he opened it for me and was actually a little shocked. "How did you-", he cut me off.

"This was my old locker and coincidentally," I wonder where this was going, "my locker is right here." He moved to the locker right next to mine and opened it up to reveal a very plain locker yet it still seemed very much like Alek. "How funny is that?" Just then some random guy walked up from behind Alek along with some other friends. I realized that he was holding a basketball so he must be one of Alek's teammates. The boy called Alek's name and when he turned around to see who it was, Alek tensed up.

"Hey man, what's up?" They did a strange boyish hand-shake before Alek walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I felt him relax and guessed that I was his way of calming himself down.

"Not much, just the usual. How 'bout you?" Alek seemed to talk so calmly with this boy, why was he nervous in the first place.

"Same here, now stop being rude and introduce me to this, new toy of yours." This boy was a pig and a half and I heard Alek scoff at this boy for making such a comment. I felt him interlock both of our hands so he couldn't shake my own before introducing us.

"Chloe meet my extremely obnoxious friend, Brian. Brian this is the most wonderful thing that has happened to me, Chloe." Alek was so sweet when he wanted to be. Brian gave me a devilish smirk that when on Alek was sexy as hell but, on him, it was just disturbing. He held out his hand for me to shake but when I didn't respond, he dropped his hand and went back to talking to Alek.

"Remember Alek that we have practice at lunch, coach's orders. See you soon, Chloe King." With one last creepy smile, Brian was gone along with his other friends and me and Alek made our way towards our first period class.

**Chloe's POV - At Lunch:**

Alek walked me to my locker after 4th period to drop off my books while he went to his locker to drop off his books as well. We held hands as we walked to the cafeteria, through many different rumors on how I was blackmailing Head Cheerleader, Alexi's soul mate into sleeping with me. Real original in my opinion but high school teens will be high school teens.

"And here we are the cafeteria. I'm sure Jasmine will be happy to sit with you and her friends will welcome you into their friendship circle. I'm going to go to practice so I'll see you after."

"Actually I'm not hungry so I'm going to go watch you practice. I want to see if you're as good as you say you are." I said this very sarcastically with a hint of flirtation in my voice. His face went from a cute smile to a sexy smirk in a matter of seconds.

"Oh is that right." He said this while wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning down to kiss me. "Well if you are I might as well get a kiss from you before I go through 2 hrs of no Chloe and all sweaty, tubby boys who suck at basketball." He was so funny, he thought that I would just give him a kiss right before he was about to torture me while he was playing basketball all shirtless and shiny with sweat.

I leaned up trying to convince him that he was going to win. I had a seductive look on face before leaning up to whisper in his ear, "You'll have to catch me first!" I then took off running down the hall towards the gym. I heard him call after me before chasing me down, "It's on!" I was laughing so hard that tears were forming in my eyes and were making my vision blurry. I finally reached the gym when I lost sight of Alek. I looked around to try to find him when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up to spin me around. He turned me in his arms and firmly placed his lips on my own, parting them with ease to let his tongue in.

He tasted sweet and his tongue was soft against mine. We were kissing for a few minutes now when our need for air became too great and I was released only slightly from his grip in order for my feet to touch the hard gym floor as our foreheads rested upon each other. "I caught you." Those words seemed so funny to me and just as I leaned up to place my lips against his once more someone cleared their throat quite loudly.

"Not that I mind watching you 2 make out all day but coach is getting aggravated and we really need to start practice." My cheeks turned a neon shade of red when I saw that the whole team was standing there watching and I swear that I heard Alek growl at Brian's obnoxious words and the fact that he was standing there smirking wasn't helping his chances.

"Well tell coach that I'll be right there, I'm the captain of the team after all and better than all of you combined." He gave them his cocky smirk and they just scoffed in return. _If only you were excused from practice._ This thought was intriguing but he was the leader of this team and had an obligation to his friends. Just then Alek grabbed his left leg and screamed in pain, or should I say fake pain. "Ahhhh, coach, I just got a really bad Charlie horse in my leg and don't think I can play. Chloe dear, can you help me up?" This boy was a good actor, I have to admit but could he really get out of practice?

"Petrov you moron, I expect you back in practice tomorrow ready to play. For now go home and rest up. Bye Petrov and….." I guess he didn't know who I was.

"Sorry, I'm Chloe King, Alek's girlfriend. I just take Alek home and make sure he gets some rest. Nice meeting you." I gave the coach a small smile in which he returned.

"Likewise Miss King, I hope to see you again soon." This coach didn't seem as bad as Alek said he was. I helped a clever Alek off the hard gym floor and pretended to help him limp away. Once in the safety of the hallway, my and Alek hugged and I kissed him on the lips real quick. I then ran down the hallway in order for him to chase me again only this time I kept running until we were at the apartment. I ran into the elevator and just before the doors closed a hand got in the way to re-open them.

He busted in and trapped me in the corner before crashing his lips down on to mine but this time there was no getting away. I wrapped my legs around his waist with my arms around his neck as he held me close to him. His breath was intoxicating, and his kiss was sweeter than ever before. I thought I would lose all self control right then and there. I thought would give myself to him just as certain someone opened the elevator and walked in. Jazz shrieked at the sight of us and I guess somewhere in our midst, Alek lost his shirt and was looking sexier than ever. I and Alek jumped apart before he put his shirt back on and Jazz refocused her attention on us.

"Chloe there is a ball tomorrow and we need to go shopping for a dress now. We drive to L.A. tonight and I really want to go get the dresses at this boutique in town." Jazz could be so girly when she wanted to be. I agreed only to have a very pouty Alek argue the point.

"Why do you have to go now, I mean, we were having so much fun before." He was adorable when he was pouty. I reached up and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

"I promise we'll continue later and remember, you have a bum leg." I then gave him a smirk of my own before grabbing Jazz by the wrist and entering the elevator. We rode down and entered the garage to go to her car but strangely enough I heard, _her smirk is so sexy, _ring out in my head said in a very familiar accent.

**Alek's POV:**

As she rode down the elevator I thought _her smirk is so sexy, _but I need to focus. I need to speak with Valentina about the whole, hearing each other's thoughts thingy because it was Chloe who gave me the idea of a fake injury. But she didn't say it to me directly, I heard her say it in my head, how?

**Did everyone enjoy this chappy and has Alek stumbled upon a new gift that is shared by him and Chloe**? **Give me reviews and I'll update faster** **I promise. Review and Happy Reading! =D**


	7. AN:

**A/N:**

**I need your guys opinions on many different things. First off, is it possible to manage 4 stories at once. If it is, I want yor opinion on a new story. I have three chioces and when you review, please post your answers! Don't worry this A/N will be replaced with a chapter in the not so distant furture.**

**Choice #1: Chloe's new in town but there's something different about her. She has a baby and not just anyone's baby but Zane's baby cuz he raped her! No brian at all but will include an evil Zane and Chalek romance big time!**

**Choice #2: Chloe's human, not mai but alek can't help falling for her. When he stops her in the hallway (episode 1) and ends up kissing her, he's heartbroken. But then how does chloe show up at school the next day? Similar to the story line of I am number 4!**

**Choice #3: Chloe is a princess and engaged to marry Prince Brian. To everyone else, Brian is a saint, but in real life, he is evil and abusive towards Chloe. Chloe has no choice but to be engage to him while in real life she is in love with Brian's servant and her best friend, Alek Petrov and he loves her back. Will she choose her heart over her hea or follow her orders as a princess and marry Brian! Epic chalek romance and action!**

**Please Vote ASAP so I can start the new story! And be warned that after 15 review for the new story I'm cutting off the voting so if you want a say in my selection, VOTE NOW! **

**All My Love, Cktoo! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, just to let you know I'm so happy about the amount of reviews I got regarding my new story. IDK what my final decision is yet but I will post the answer soon. In the meantime, please enjoy my new installment of "A New Beginning" and Review because your reviews make me happy. Also, if the chalek awards are still open for nominations please nominate and vote for me! Anyway Happy Reading! =D**

**Alek's POV:**

I walked into the apartment and then into Aunt Val's office so I could question her on this newly found ability. "Aunt Val, I have a question for you."

"Does this question have to do with the birds and the bees Alek or…." I stopped her there. Did she really think I had any questions in that topic of conversation?

"NO! Aunt Val is it possible for me to hear Chloe's thoughts and vice versa or am I going crazy?" She looked up at me and smiled as though she was glad to see me taking an interest in Mai history. Don't get used to it!

"Being the mate of the Uniter, you and her will have a bond unlike another and with a bond as strong as your comes new abilities. I don't know what's in store for you to but don't be alarmed if something similar to this happens." Thank god I wasn't going crazy because while I'm hot, being crazy doesn't really make up for that.

"Thanks Aunt Val I'll just be…." She stopped me before I could go.

"Alek I'm guessing you heard but we have a ball to go to tomorrow. There will be many Mai suitors there tomorrow and all of which will be trying to woo Chloe. Not that they will all have feeling for her, but most prides think that having the Uniter means control."

"So what do you want me to do, fight everyone off because if they think they can even touch her," she cut me off again.

"No Alek, I know you love her and someday this will eventually happen but I want you to propose to her." She reached inside her desk for something, probably a ring. I knew I've always wanted to marry Chloe but really now we're just too young but then again what am I waiting for.

"Like a real propose or just a fake one?" She looked at the box for a moment before back to me.

"Whichever one you want." She handed me the box and ushered me out of her office. I walked into my room and jumped on my bed to look at the ring, or what I hoped was a ring. It was truly beautiful and simple, just like Chloe. I had made my decision and I just hoped Chloe would agree with me. I will do it at the ball in front of everyone.

**Chloe's POV:**

This boutique was amazing, and really expensive. Jasmine said I had to at least buy 3 dresses because we would be there for a few days. She said 2 were for balls, one business and one formal, and the other one was for a surprise for "the Uniter".

The store had such a wide selection but eventually we both found dresses. Jazz picked out 3 dresses as well all of them stunning and very much her style. For the business ball she bought a short dark purple one shoulder cocktail dress. She also bought a black full length dress with one shoulder strap covered in beads and a cutout in her side continuing over to her back and that too was outlined in beads. It was a very sexy and revealing dress but Jazz pulled it off nicely, after-all she did have abs. Lastly for my surprise ball she bought a red dress with a sweetheart neckline, beaded ruffled accents on the hip and a lace up back. She looked amazing and I was now anxious to try on dresses.

I picked out a one shoulder olive colored short dress with beading on the hip and decided it would be good to wear to the business meeting. For the formal ball, I picked out a soft blue and soft pink full length dress that was halter neck and covered in beading and the skirt had a layer of shiny tulle over it. Lastly I bought a white gown with a sweetheart neckline and beading starting at the top and descending down the dress before it disappeared onto the layers of the bottom of the dress. It was gorgeous and really expensive but Jazz said I looked like Cinderella in it and insisted on buying it for me. She won that battle and bought me and her 3 overly priced dresses.

When we got home, Alek was out renting a tux as Valentina said and me and Jazz began to pack and put our dresses into 3 dress bags so they wouldn't get ruined. Once we were packed, I and Jazz ordered a few pizzas before Valentina said she was going to discuss the details for our trip tomorrow. Once she left I had an idea. I ran in my room and grabbed my I-pod to plug into the stereo. I cranked the music up loud and started dancing like crazy with Jazz. It was like we were at a club.

I was hysterical laughing when "Club Can't Handle Me" came on and I and Jazz had a lot of fun dancing to this song. We even started singing when a certain blond, British Mai came in and laughed at us. He then began to dance with us and sing along to the lyrics as well. When the song ended we all were out of breath and the pizza had arrived. We ate our pizza while watching a movie and laughing at the stupidity of the actors.

I wonder where Alek was all this time, I mean, it doesn't take someone 4 hours to rent a tux but then again, there were 3 balls. "So…..is there any way we can see those tuxes you have rented. If you spent 4 hours looking it must have been really good." I gave him a devilish smirk and waited for him to face me. He gave me his own smirk before responding.

"Only if I can see yours too!" I put some thought into this option. My answer was clear.

"Nope, I want to surprise you real well!" The movie was now over and looking at the clock it read midnight. We all got up to go to bed and because my and Jazz's bags were in my room I decided to sleep with Alek. I put on my pajamas and walked into his room to see a very sexy looking Alek. He was fixing his bed so I could sleep with him. He only had on a pair of sweats and you could clearly see not only his 8-pack but also a deep v-cut.

"I see someone's enjoying the view." He was up in front of me in a second with his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned up a placed a kiss on his lips after saying, "You Bet!"

We both climbed into bed as his arms wrapped around me keeping me warm, and I fell asleep with dreams about the boy I loved sleeping next to me

**I know that this chapter is short but I need ideas for the characters at all of the following balls. Please leave your suggestions and a description of your character. I think you'll enjoy the next 3-4 chapters! Review and Happy Reading! =D **


	9. Apology:

Dear all fans for all of my stories,

Like a retard, my computer lost all Internet connection and no matter how hard I try to fix the problem it only gets worse. Ok so I'm sending this off of my phone (technology right!) but anyway I promise that once my brandy new laptop comes in I will have all thestories updated with all of your very generousideas worked into the plot. Thank you once again for being patient and I promise to update as soon as I can. Love you all and hope my fans are still hooked on this story. If not I understand becaustherewait was so long. Until then, Happy Reading. And just to clarify I am not putting this story in hold...I hate it when people do that! Luv ya! :*

Yours truly,

Cktoo


End file.
